


Lucky You

by actualgarbage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, barely i guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgarbage/pseuds/actualgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t have much time to pick through her options with him closing in- there wasn’t enough room for her to swing enough momentum into a punch to hurt a guy of her size, her elbows weren’t in a good place for effective use, she could-</p><p>“Hey, sunshine,” a low voice came from next to her and she felt a well-muscled arm come around her waist. A hand came into her vision and pushed lightly at her offender’s chest to get him to back up. She was seconds away from snapping at the new member of the “conversation” but a glance at the new arrival stopped her short. He had messy dark hair, a jawline to die for and constellations mapped across his cheeks. Something in his eyes felt trustworthy.</p><p>He was offering her help. There wasn’t any gut-wrenching feeling associated with him (if Clarke was honest, he was actually pretty hot) like there had been with Mr. Sketchy, so she’d take the help.<br/>Anon requested: some guy keeps flirting with you, I'll pretend to be your boyfriend so he leaves you alone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky You

On a Saturday night in a big city, Clarke really should have anticipated the bar being more crowded, but still she found herself becoming a little unsettled at the amount of jostling and nudging she faced just trying to get to the row of barstools at the counter. It had been a long week and she was exhausted from moving and settling in.

The whole year had been long, really. After she had graduated college she spent three months arguing with her mother over the future of her career. Abby had been adamant that Clarke had done enough “pointless exploration” in college when she’d gotten a design degree alongside her pre-med one and that Clarke shouldn’t have any doubts about med school. 

Clarke, on the other hand, was seriously considering taking her chances with one of the paid graphic design internships she’d been offered and pursuing something that actually gave her a shot at happiness, despite the significantly lower paycheck.

In the end she’d chosen to ignore her mother. She said “I’m an adult and you have to respect my choices,” right after she’d made the call to the headquarters of a tech startup in Chicago and accepted her position. A week later she had found an apartment and the week after that everything she owned was moved halfway across the country.

Needless to say, Clarke was a strong, independent, and forward thinking woman.

But she was also fairly lonely.

She hadn’t really anticipated that a new city would be that daunting socially, but it wasn’t like she’d given it much thought. Already she’d tried to strike up conversation with the baristas at the coffee shop near her apartment and she’d made casual small talk when she’d settled into her office but no one seemed terribly hospitable and she was more disappointed than she’d like to admit. The last time she’d been so alone was her first night at college, and even then, everyone else in her run-down and slightly cold dorm had been too.

So, after six days in the city she caved. Octavia Blake had been a really great roommate- honestly. Sure, the girl could be confrontational and passive aggressive at the same time, she came and went at weird hours, and would occasionally leave questionable items in very common areas of the apartment, but it had been good. They’d gotten along fairly well in the short year they’d lived together and Octavia had mentioned at some point that her brother lived in Chicago if Clarke ever needed help.

The thing was, Clarke hated asking for help. She’d debated in her head whether or not it would be too humiliating to call Octavia (they weren’t really all that close)and get his number for hours in her apartment, but after two glasses of white wine on a Tuesday night she figured she didn’t really have that many options. Of course, it was no big deal to anyone else and Octavia obliged without so much as batting an eye.

In fact, she’d been suspiciously enthusiastic about the whole thing, something Clarke would have paid more attention to if she hadn’t been so relieved to just finally know someone in this city full of hipsters. Octavia had arranged for them to meet and of course Clarke had gotten to the bar early only to have Octavia’s brother show up late. Clarke already felt like the night would be a waste.

He could have already been there though and she’d have absolutely no way of knowing because the place was so packed. She had to throw a few elbows but she finally worked her way to the bar and placed her order. Crowds were not her thing. She sighed and leaned against the bar only to be startled by some very unwelcome contact in a very unwelcome place.

“Hand. Off. Ass. Now.” She gritted through her teeth. She didn’t even want to turn around to look at the creep, but he didn’t seem like he planned on moving so Clarke didn’t really plan to let him walk away with his hand.

She reached behind her and dug her nails into his arm.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing,” She seethed as she swung around to stare daggers at the asshole.

“Well hey sweetheart,” he slurred. Clarke didn’t even try to mask her disgust- not that it mattered. The man was too drunk to notice. “You’re even prettier than I thought.”

“Get away from me,” she pushed his arm away from her and backed up further against the bar.

Just her luck, the deadbeat didn’t seem to get the message. He moved closer to her and sluggishly drew his arms up to put them on either side of the bar around her, caging her in and breathing flat-beer breath in her face.

Ugh. She came out to get to know people, but not like this. Why did she feel the need to try having a social life?

She didn’t have much time to pick through her options with him closing in- there wasn’t enough room for her to swing enough momentum into a punch to hurt a guy of his size, her elbows weren’t in a good place for effective use, she could-

“Hey, sunshine,” a low voice came from next to her and she felt a well-muscled arm come around her waist. A hand came into her vision and pushed lightly at her offender’s chest to get him to back up. She was seconds away from snapping at the new member of the “conversation” but a glance at the new arrival stopped her short. He had messy dark hair, a jawline to die for and constellations mapped across his cheeks. Something in his eyes felt trustworthy.

He was offering her help. There wasn’t any gut-wrenching feeling associated with him (if Clarke was honest, he was actually pretty hot) like there had been with Mr. Sketchy, so she’d take the help.

“Who’re you,” the devil stumbled over the words.

“I’m her boyfriend. Also a detective with the Chicago PD, so I’m going to have to ask you to leave my girlfriend alone, okay buddy?” His arm that wasn’t snug around her waist pulled a badge out of his jacket pocket.

The man, much to her relief, didn’t seem stupid enough to argue with ~~Detective Dreamy~~ her rescuer, and sloppily made his exit.

Clarke heaved a massive sigh of relief and took a better look at the man beside her as he respectfully removed himself from her personal space.

“I could have handled that, you know,” Clarke snapped. She hadn’t meant to sound so bitter, but she was tired and Octavia’s brother was still MIA and she was beginning to regret coming out at all. It was an accidental intonation.

“I know,” he replied, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel a little surprised. That was definitely not the response she expected. She didn’t even have a response to it.

“I’ve heard that you’re very capable,” his lips quirked to the side as he said it and Clarke’s jaw dropped a little because ~~no one should be allowed to look that good~~ she hadn’t expected him to say that, either.

Freckles seemed to notice her confusion before he shook his head a little and stuck out a hand. “Clarke, right? I’m Bellamy, Octavia’s brother.”

Octavia had never mentioned that her brother was _hot_ , dammit. Maybe that’s why she’d been so excited to have the two of them meet…

“You are Clarke, right?” he seemed nervous. Granted, she was still staring at him and leaving his hand suspended in the middle of the air.

“Y-yes,” she stammered and shook herself out of it. Clarke took his hand warmth spread through her whole body at the contact.

“Welcome to Chicago,” He gave her a slow and easy grin that looked way too good with his freckles.

“First week and I’ve already got a boyfriend,” she teased in response, his huge hand still enveloping hers.

“Lucky you,” he returned, and suddenly Chicago felt a hell of a lot less lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? Comments? Responses? please let me know what you think I a desperate for feedback literally always and in any capacity. As per usual, find me on tublr [here](protectlydiamartin2k15.tumblr.com).  
> XOXO


End file.
